


just okay is not okay

by sim_brooks



Series: haikyuu crack?? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Funny, Gen, YouTuber Akaashi Keiji, stupid, they try 'american' foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim_brooks/pseuds/sim_brooks
Summary: youtuber (akaashi) and friends (kuroo and bokuto) try american foods (takis, lemon pepper wings, and grilled cheese sandwiches)
Series: haikyuu crack?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just okay is not okay

“Hey guys it’s Keiji and welcome back to my youtube channel!” Akaashi introduced, smiling at his camera. “I have some special guests for you guys today!”

“Hey hey hey! It’s Akaashi’s best friend- Bokuto!”

“And I’m his other best friend, Kuroo!” The ‘special guests’ announced, sitting beside the host. 

“Bro what-”

“What’s up?”

“I thought _I_ was Akaashi’s _best_ friend-”

“Yeah, and I’m his other best friend?” Kuroo answered, sort of confused. 

“Akaashi I’m your best friend- like _best_ -best _friend_ , right?”

“What even?”

“ _Right_?”

“I- I have a youtube video to make guys!” Akaashi tried to remind the two, who were arguing over which one of them was Akaashi’s best friend. 

“Okay- but just pick!” 

“Uhh- Kenma! Kenma, if you see this you’re my best friend at the moment!” The youtuber huffed, looking the camera- or the future viewers, dead in the eyes. 

“B-but Kenma’s not even here!”

“Kuroo just get the food!”

“Damn okay, I see how it is- guess I’m not your best friend.”

“Yess! That means I’m your best friend!” Bokuto concluded, his smile visibly getting bigger- and brighter. 

“Nu-uh he just chose Kenma bro.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Sorry about that guys, but today we’re going to be trying _American foods_!” Akaashi beamed, throwing up his jazz hands. “So here I have some lemon pepper wings, some grilled cheese sandwiches, and a bag of- takis, I think that’s how you pronounce it.”

“I’m not gonna lie, those takis look like red plastic.”

“…”

“Well he’s not wrong!” The owl looking man shrugged. 

“You know what, let’s start with the grilled cheese sandwiches!”

The three picked up the sandwiches, each having a different reaction. Bokuto, grimacing at the texture, Kuroo poking at the cheese in fascination, and Akaashi wondering what’s so great about it. 

“How the hell does something feel dry and greasy at the _same time_?”

“I don’t know- what I wanna know is how the hell this cheese is melted to complete _perfection_?”

“Don’t mind them.” Akaashi half-heartedly apologized, as he began to take a bite of the sandwich. 

It was gooey, and crunchy- and Akaashi had never tasted something so good. It was so good he let out a small moan. “Hmm- I’m sorry, but this is really good!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow in disbelief, then eyed then eyed the sandwich. “It can’t be, how?”

“No for real, try it you’ll love it.”

“I still don’t get why Americans like this so much, it’s still average at best.” 

“Bokuto- did you actually try it?”

“Yes! Do you see how big this bite is!” Bokuto exclaimed, gesturing to the missing chunk of his sandwich. “Here I’ll take another one- still average.”

“I’m not gonna eat the rest of this-”

“Okay next up we have the wings!”

“Is- is it meat?” 

“Yes- what else would it be?” Akaashi remarked, making a face. 

“I wanna try it first!” Bokuto announced, picking up a wing. He examined it closely before he brought it to his mouth, taking a rather large bite his eyes lit up. “Holy shit! This is good!”

“Is it really, or are you just saying that?”

“No no, he’s right- what kinda meat is this? Chicken?”

“Hmm, it’s alright.” Akaashi admitted, taking another bite. 

“Just alright?”

“Yeah s’okay.”

“In the famous words of AT&T, just okay is not okay.” Kuroo reminded.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, just felt like saying it.”

“What’s next ‘Kaashi?”

“Lastly, we have the takis.” The shortest man begins, holding the purple bag. “I was told these are hot and spicy, so be careful.”

Bokuto scoffed, picking one up. Instead of shoving the whole thing in his mouth, he stuck his younger out to lick it. He apparently didn’t taste anything, so he took a bite. 

“I- wow, that’s hot- does it say how hot these are on the bag?”

“Uh, these are actually the hottest ones.”

“ _Kaashee_! My tongue is gonna burn off!”

“Try some water.”

“There’s literally no way that these are that hot Bo,” Kuroo commented, before he took two and shoved them in his mouth. “Hah- uhh. Shit- ahh- give me some water!”

“Here, I feel like you guys are being dramatic- mhm wow these are good.”

“…”

“Did- did you just eat _three_ of those?”

“Without water?” Bokuto gaped,switching from the bag to Akaashi. 

“Yes, there’s even some lime in here!”

“But how?”

“How what?”

“How the hell’d you eat those? they’re hot!” Kuroo repeated, bringing the bottle back to his mouth. 

“Well, that’s it for today guys, don’t forget to like this video and comment what you wanna see next! Byee!”

“Akaashi- are they really not that hot to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah, they’re not that hot to me.” Akaashi shrugged, putting the rest of the food up. 

“You’re like, invincible.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik that takis aren't necessarily american foods- but when i wrote this i just chose foods i wanted


End file.
